Tan cerca
by Letraherida
Summary: Serie de cinco Drabbles. Hotchniss. Resumen: Emily abandona la unidad tras fingir su muerte y Hotch la echa de menos. Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta".
1. Capítulo 1

_**N/A:**_ _Es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles, así que no seáis muy exigentes conmigo, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido y espero que os guste._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Como ya es costumbre para mí es HotchXPrentiss._

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Emily abandona la unidad tras fingir su muerte y Hotch la echa de menos._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes a continuación utilizados no son de mi autoría, son propiedad de CBS._

 ** _Aviso_** _:_ _Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta"._

 _…_

Sabía que el avión había despegado porque notaba también una parte de él camino a París.  
El agente especial Aaron Hotchner jamás pensó que la partida de una compañera fuera a afectarle tanto. Pero ahora que estaba allí, solo en su despacho, observando tras la mampara como un destrozado Spencer Reid intentaba realizar su trabajo, recomponerse, supo que no sería así.  
Emily Prentiss había muerto para todo el equipo y para él no era más que un secreto que se mantendría lejos a saber por cuánto tiempo. Le dolía. A pesar de saber que seguía con vida, le dolía y no entendía por qué.  
No confió en ella, no la quiso en el equipo y ahora de repente solo la quería a ella. Ninguna sustituta, ningún recambio, nadie podía compararse a Emily. Nadie podía ser lo suficientemente grande para llenar el enorme hueco que dejaba, no solo en el equipo, sino inexplicablemente, en él también.

….

 _Espero que os haya gustado ¿Reviews?_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Otro capítulo. Pensaba actualizar más pronto, dado lo cortos que son, pero al final se me ha ido el santo al cielo. En fin, aquí os lo dejo, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Emily._

… _._

Llevaba unos meses en París y aún sentía su francés oxidado. Y no solo eso, su brazos y piernas aún se resentían al moverlos demasiado, muchas semanas en cama. Pero lo que más la preocupaba era su cabeza... sentía que algo no iba bien ahí, se notaba lenta, distraída, al principio lo atribuyó a la inactividad, luego al shock, ahora temía ponerle el nombre y apellido que realmente tenía.  
Su cabeza viajaba constantemente a Virginia sin que pudiera evitarlo. Hablaba con J.J. a menudo pero no era lo mismo que estar allí, que picar a Spencer, tontear con Morgan, entrar a su despacho y despedirse. Tomarse una copa con él y con Rossi... Se estaba desviando del tema, o quizá no. Puede que estuviera pensando exactamente en el tema importante. Porque aunque quería convencerse de que los echaba a todos de menos por igual, había un nombre recurrente y no era otro que Aaron Hotchner.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Tercer capítulo, de nuevo desde el punto de vista de Aaron. Espero que os guste._

….

Miraba a Seaver desde el otro lado de la mesa y notaba que algo no iba bien. Dave hablaba y sonaba natural, Morgan hablaba y sonaba natural, con Reid, J.J. y García pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Pero cuando Ashley Seaver hablaba... era lo mismo que ver a un tren descarrilar. No es que fuera mala chica, ni que hiciera mal su trabajo, era inexperta, eso sí. Pero el problema real es que no era Emily.  
-¿Algún problema Aaron?-Preguntó David cuando todos salieron de la sala rumbo a por su bolsas de viaje y él siguió sentado, mirando el informe pero, a la vez, a la nada.  
-No, no es... nada. Nos vemos en el avión.-Y cogió sus cosas para desaparecer por la puerta, con la mirada de su amigo clavada en su nuca. Ese amigo que había notado que algo no iba bien, sabía que Hotch pensaba últimamente en algo, o mejor dicho, en alguien.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Ya está aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta serie de cinco Drabbles. De nuevo desde el punto de vista de Emily. Espero que os guste._

… _.._

Había sentido cómo su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo desde que el avión pisó suelo estadounidense.  
Tenía miedo por ellos, sus amigos, que la creían muerta y en unos minutos la verían aparecer por la puerta. Ella ya veía sus cabezas desde fuera de la sala de reuniones. Estaba tan cerca, supo que era de nuevo su cabeza la responsable de hacerla creer que, incluso a través del cristal, podía oler su aroma. Siempre le había resultado hechizante.  
Verlos a todos allí, pero sobre todo a él, le resultaba tan irreal. Le miró y por un momento le pareció nervioso tras su común máscara de seriedad.  
Había pasado poco tiempo, al menos en comparación a lo que esperaban, ellos creían que no la verían jamás y ella que los echaría de menos por años.  
Todos estaban serios, sabía que tenía que entrar, había llegado el momento que había temido y anhelado a partes iguales.


	5. Capítulo 5

Aquí está el último capítulo, esta vez en tercera persona. Espero que os guste.

…..

Tras la primera impresión, cuando todos la miraron con el corazón amenazando con dejar de latir, llegaron los abrazos. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a mirarse, Emily estaba totalmente rodeada y Hotch entendió que el equipo necesitaba ese momento, se mantuvo a un lado, contento de verlos juntos al fin.  
-Chicos, dejadla respirar. No está muerta y las vais a asfixiar.-Rieron ante el comentario de Rossi y se separaron para ir al avión.  
Solo entonces se miraron y Emily ya no pudo contener su sonrisa.  
-Te veo bien.-Hotch, intentó decir algo que no sonara estúpido.  
Emily se acercó, incapaz de articular palabra. Rozar la muerte había cambiado algo en ella, algo que la impedía estarse alejada en aquel momento. No le dejó reaccionar, agarró las solapas de su americana y besó al agente con furia, con ganas. Él, sorprendido, no acertó a reaccionar.-Lo siento.-Dijo Emily al separarse. Pero él volvió a besarla, devolviéndole su furia, todas sus ganas.

….

¿O _s ha gustado? Tras esta pequeña historia de cinco drabbles nos vemos, puede que la semana que viene, en mi nuevo fic "Vacaciones en la mansión Rossi"_

 _Nos leemos._


End file.
